


Thank You, Your Highness

by anonony



Series: Seducing A Hot Alien Prince 101 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonony/pseuds/anonony
Summary: After their last tumble, Lance has an idea of what to do next with the Galra Prince.Sequel to "To Each Their Own"





	Thank You, Your Highness

**Author's Note:**

> So you remember in the last fic "To Each Their Own" (Which will probably help this one make sense btw if you haven't read it) and I was like "I don't really ship this, but I had this idea..."   
> Yeah. Well. All your positive comments on it gave me the ego boost of the century and I just...got to thinking about what else could happen? And now...I have this whole series of ideas? And I ship it now? Congrats on the power of commenting I guess.  
> I dunno, I know there's a lot of kinda creeper Lotor stuff out there (which could fit fine with his character from what we know) and I guess I just wanted something that had that same dom/sub stuff but with more of an equal footing.   
> So yeah. If you liked the last one and you like this one, subscribe to the series, I guess. It's kinda a side project, so I can't promise regular updates, but...yeah. have some fuckbuddy lancelot (and maybe more than fuckbuddies eventually? *eyebrow wiggle*)

Lance tiptoed down the corridor, making as little sound as possible as he watched the flash of silver hair disappear behind the corner. 

Lotor had just left a meeting with Shiro and Allura about Galra battle tactics, having been asked to leave so that the leaders could decide what they were going to do about it now that they had the information, without letting Lotor know about their plans. 

Lance presumed Lotor would return to his room, or the kitchen perhaps, but he seemed to be wandering. Lance wondered to himself where the line was between following and stalking, and whether he crossed it.

He turned his head around the corner, watching Lotor take another turn, disappearing once again from view. Lance hurried as fast as he was sure he could be silent to reach the next corner again. 

When he peeked around this corner, though, he came face-to-chest with Lotor, who was watching him with his usual curt smile and raised eyebrow. For some reason, the thought that ran through Lance’s brain other than ‘shit I’ve been caught’ was ‘I should never play poker with this man.’ “Lance,” he said, “What are you doing?”

Lance cleared his throat, “Oh, uh…hi Lotor. I was just…wandering the halls and, uh,”

“You were spying on me.” Lotor said, the smile fading from his face ever so slightly.

“No!” Lance said, “No, no, not exactly, uh,” he cleared his throat, “I was…I mean, I was waiting to make sure nobody else was around, ‘cause I wanted to, uh, talk with you.” Lotor’s raised eyebrow twitched, waiting for Lance to continue. “Just, uh…” Lance cleared his throat awkwardly, “You…you remember last week?” 

“I remember the whole movement clearly, yes,” Lotor said. Lance swallowed, trying to think of something to say, “I assume you meant specifically the sex we had last week.”

“Yeah!” Lance said, grateful Lotor had thrown him a bone. “Well, I mean, I know it was a hook-up, and we kinda mutually agreed not to tell anyone about it. I mean, nothing against you, I just don’t think my team would understand, you know?”

“I believe Allura might actually castrate me if she knew I defiled one of her Paladins,” Lotor said, too calm for the situation once again, “So, yes, I understand the need for secrecy.”

“Right,” Lance said, “But…I was thinking…it was actually…sorta…really good.” He looked up at Lotor for his reaction. The curt smile returned. He took that as a positive. “A-And I was wondering…if you had time, not necessarily now, we could, you know, do something like that again.”

Lotor left him in agonizing silence for several seconds, a few seconds that Lance realized could be a form of torture if the Prince ever wanted to go back to the dark side. If he ever left. That topic was still up for debate. “I am willing to do it again,” he said finally.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief. “Awesome,” He said, instantly regretting it, “So, uh, I went through Matt’s database too, and I found some things—not porn—but like, more informational guides about human sex, and how to do various things safely. There’s like this whole list of stuff that partners are supposed to go through and talk about what their willing and not willing to do, you know?” Lance offered the data pad up to him. 

Lotor read the first item and then scrolled…and scrolled…and kept scrolling…he scrolled a lot, faster than he could read. “This is…thorough,” Lotor said. Lance recognized the sound of boredom in his voice. 

“Yeah, well…” He swallowed, “I mean, it’s gotta be to go over everything, so like.”

Lotor handed the pad back to Lance, “Just tell me the things you want to do and I’ll read that section.” 

Lance blinked, surprised, “Really? You’d be okay with me just picking and—“

“Lance,” Lotor said, warning in his voice, “Do you need some extra time to think or—“

“No, nope,” Lance said, scrolling through the pad himself, “I’m good, I, uh.” He had a spark of inspiration, something he had always wanted to try, and a hook-up with a morally questionable alien might just be his chance to do it. He landed on one page and handed it to Lotor, “This one?”

Lotor read through the page quickly, his face unreadable. There was that agonizing silence again as he kept his face completely stone-y. “You’re sure this is what you want?” Lance nodded, his gaze dropping to the floor, as he didn’t want to see Lotor’s face if he was judging or something. 

Lotor put a claw to Lance’s chin, slowly lifting his head and angling it upwards until Lotor could reach it, planting a heated kiss on Lance’s lips. Lance allowed his eyes to flutter close as Lotor held him there. 

When they parted, Lotor did not separate far, his breath warm on Lance’s face. “Let’s go find some privacy.”

 

“’Chicken noodle?’” Lotor asked, incredulous.

“Why not?” Lance asked, “I mean, it’s like, a reference to that first time, you know. With the soup. And my lap.” Lance shivered, remembering.

“If you want me to stop, why don’t you just say ‘stop’?” Lotor asked.

Lance sighed, resting his head on the bed. He as already laid out over Lotor’s lap, and absolutely ready to get going, but some things were difficult when your partner was a literal alien. “Because, I could get kinda… lost in the mood or something and say ‘stop’ when I don’t really mean it,” he said, “It’s just…it’s a safeword.” Lotor still seemed confused. “Just…go with it, okay?” he said.

Lotor gave a single nod, then adjusted Lance in his lap and rested a hand on his ass. Lance started trembling in anticipation. “Okay,” Lance said, “So, you can do whatever here, mix up the location, intensity, speed all that. I can count them out for you if that’s what you want.”

Lotor’s other hand grabbed Lance’s chin and turned his head up at him. “I will go for as many as I please,” he said, his eyes going dark. Lance had to stop himself from smiling, glad Lotor was getting into it. “And you will THANK me for it.”

Lance nodded as much as he could with Lotor grabbing his face. “Yes, sir.” He said.

Lotor’s eyes gleamed. He liked that. Lance saved that information quickly. “The proper term of address is ‘your highness’” he said.

Lance nodded again, “Yes, your highness.”

Lotor dropped his head back onto the mattress. The hand on his ass was pulled back and Lance actually vibrated in anticipation. A moment later, it slammed back on his left cheek, expelling air out of Lance’s lungs. “Thank you, your highness,” he said quickly. As soon as the words left his mouth the hand came down again, landing on the opposite cheek. “Thank you, your highness.”

Lotor was clearly experimenting, each spank taken slowly and thoughtfully, in different places on and around his ass. Lotor watched for Lance’s reactions each time. For Lance, so far it was good, but not everything he wanted. Lotor had insisted they start clothes-on first, so most of the impact was absorbed by Lance’s jeans. The pain was a sting for a second or so, before it disappeared completely. It wasn’t enough.

Lotor seemed to be getting bored of his experiments as well. With the hand he wasn’t using, he unbuttoned Lance’s pants and pulled them down his thighs, exposing his underwear-clad ass. The first hit there sent a powerful sting straight through Lance, making him jolt. “Thank you, your highness,” he said, right before Lotor landed two hits in quick succession, “Thank you, your highness.”

Lotor built up speed, using the results of his experiments to draw the best gasps and moans from Lance as he went over and over again. Lance was growing hard in his underwear, his breath coming in gasps and leaving in moans. If the bulge prodding into Lance’s stomach was any indication, Lotor was enjoying this himself. 

Lotor grew impatient quicker, pulling down Lance’s underwear until it joined his pants. His cock sprang free and dug into Lotor’s thigh. 

There was a long pause after his ass was left hanging out. After a few seconds, a finger entered his panting mouth. He was surprised at first, jerking back and away, but Lotor was persistent, pushing his finger further in. Lance realized what he was trying to do and closed his mouth around the finger, sucking on it. 

Once it was sufficiently wet, Lotor pulled it out, and rested his hand back on Lance’s ass, spreading his cheeks and circling his hole. Lance groaned, before the hand was pulled back and slammed into him again. 

The strikes were beginning to ache, “Thank you your highness,” he whined into the sheets. He could feel the heat of his ass getting red. He was hit again, “Thank you, your highness,” he was getting wonderfully sore.

After the next hit, Lotor slipped his opposite hand under Lance, wrapping it around his length. Lance gasped, breathing heavily. As he started his first pump, he slapped Lance’s ass again, making him moan out, “Th—Thank you, your highness,” 

He pumped and spanked and pumped and spanked and Lance was losing his goddamn mind. The pleasure and pain mixed so beautifully together it brought tears to his eyes. He squeezed the sheets below him into fists, trying to both lose himself and keep himself steady enough so he could answer each and every strike with “Thank you, your highness.”

He was coming close, he could feel it, unraveling on Lotor’s lap. The slaps came harder, alternating with pumps. He didn’t have time to finish his line before the next one fell, “Thank you—ah, thank…thank…your highness…thank you…ah ah ahhh,” 

His mangling of the phrase devolved into babbling, tears burning down his face. He was overstimulated as hell, and Lotor reveled in it. The strikes got harder, hitting him just above the thighs where it hurt most. 

Lotor rubbed the tip of his dick, smearing precum down his shaft. When he reached the base, he cupped his balls, pulling them apart and letting them bounce back together. The pumps were getting faster with the spanks. Lotor finally dug the tip of his claw into his slit and

“Tha---aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh” Lance came over Lotor’s hand and lap, screaming and burying his face in Lotor’s thigh. Lotor abandoned the spanking, pumping him through his orgasm until he was drained of every last drop.

Lance took several seconds to catch his breath. He heard Lotor above him, using one of the absorbent towels to clean his hands. 

Lance’s breath evened out as he turned his head on the side to look up at Lotor. “That…was just like I imagined.”

“Just?” Lotor asked, eyebrow peaked. 

Lance smirked, “Better than imagined,” he assured. Lotor nodded, satisfied, then pushed on Lance’s legs to get up, “Hey, just…just wait a sec, okay? Still trying to remember my name after that.”

“I was going to get the tablets,” Lotor said, successfully pushing Lance off his leg. 

Lance grabbed his wrist before he could fully leave the bed. “Wait, wait, chicken noodle on that,”

“We need a new safeword,” Lotor said with annoyance. 

Lance rolled his eyes, “I’m like 80% sure my ass is going to fall off if we have another big round of marathon-sex. Can we use like, half a tablet? Something good enough for one round, maybe two?” 

“The stamina provided is only part of the tablets effects,” Lotor protested, “It’s also a lubricant and a waste-cleaner. I have no intention of going inside you dirty.” He said, his voice bordering between disgust and dignity. 

“Well if that’s all you’re worried about,” Lance said, “I cleaned before I came.”

There was a pregnant pause. Lotor froze under his fingertips. “You…” he muttered sounding unsure for the first time since Lance had met him. 

Lance lifted his head up to look him in the eyes, the relatively shocked and very turned-on eyes. “Look I know you have amazing alien tech and whatever, but humans have been doing this stuff manually for centuries. I assure you, I know what I’m doing.”

“That’s…barbaric,” Lotor said, tearing his hand out from Lance’s wrist. Lance winced, turning his head down into the sheets so he didn’t have to look Lotor in the eye, “And unclean and really…really…” Lance winced, preparing for his final judgement, “…hot.”

“What?”

Before Lance could fully react, his hips were being pulled up and knees spread apart. The mattress shifted as Lotor kneeled behind him. “Whoa, so we’re going with no tablet at all?”

“No time,” Lotor huffed. Lance heard the sound of a zipper from Lotor’s flight suit, “I need to be in you NOW.”

“Alright, but remember what I said about refractory—whoa!” 

Lotor spread Lance’s cheeks apart and speared the waiting hole before Lance could finish his sentence. “Don’t worry, Paladin,” he said, sliding in further and further, “I’ll bring you back.”

The natural lubricant from Lotor’s dick, plus Lance’s administrations earlier had all helped, but still, the squeeze was tight as Lotor moved in to the hilt. Lance flinched as Lotor’s hips met Lance’s burning ass, but he kept his reaction down to a whimper. 

Lotor sensed his discomfort, keeping his thrusts shallow. His focus was on using his alien dick in all the alien ways that Lance loved. It wriggled inside him, rubbing up against his walls, brushing past his prostate once, twice, over and over again. He swirled inside of Lance, making circles and curling up to create a knot. Lotor groaned at the feeling, rolling and grinding his hips into Lance’s abused flesh.

Lance himself wasn’t entirely sure if this felt good or not, but his higher brain functions were disappearing again so he didn’t particularly care to try and figure it out. “The thought,” Lotor said, his voice lowering to the sound of a growl, “of you, preparing yourself like some common whore…” Lance whined, biting his own forearm to muffle the noise, “No, like an animal. A stupid little beast waiting, begging to be mounted and bred…I admit the thought appeals to me.”

A dozen half formed witty come backs passed through Lance’s mind, but he Lotor slid in and out, while inside, the dick vibrated back and forth on Lance’s inner walls, pounding on his prostate.

“I had my suspicions, but I had no idea,” Lotor said, his breath harsh, “How much of a slut you really are,” Lance’s whine got higher pitched. “So ready…so willing…You’d let me do anything I wanted. You were such a wreck last time. I had no idea that was your natural state…your rightful state.” 

Lotor reached forward and grabbed Lance by the hair, pulling him up on his knees, flush against Lotor’s chest. Lotor held him there, one hand threatening around his throat, the other stabilizing around his stomach. “If it were up to me,” He whispered harshly in Lance’s ear, “I’d keep you like this all the time.” Lance stuttered out a moan, his eyes clamped shut as he focused on the sensations. “And every time you started to come out of it, I’d fuck you right back. Fuck you every way I know how.”

He bit at the juncture of Lance’s neck and shoulder, his hand sliding down to wrap around Lance’s length again. Lance hadn’t even noticed he had indeed grown hard once again, just as Lotor promised. “And you’d beg me for it,” Lotor said, pumping in time with his thrusts on his prostate. “You’d beg and plead to be fucked like a bitch in heat, until your ass is nothing but a sloppy hole and you can’t even remember anything but my name.”

“Lotor…” Lance breathed, a soft plead in the words.

“Yes,” Lotor growled back, his hand sliding from Lance’s throat to his nipple. “Yes, take it you filthy whore.”

“Lotor!” Lance whined gasping for air. He felt the heat coiling low in his stomach.

“Yes,” Lotor encouraged him, twisting his nipple and biting once again, his sharp fangs digging into his skin, possibly breaking it, Lance couldn’t tell.

“LOTOR!” Lance screamed out, throwing his head back as he came a second time.

That was all the cue Lotor needed, a stream of cum flooding Lance’s insides as Lotor fucked himself through it. 

Lance’s entire body went limp in Lotor’s arms. Lotor cradled him for just a minute, his dick going soft inside Lance’s ass. He kissed the bitemark he left behind and whispered, “Good slut.”

Lance shivered.

 

Minutes later they were in the bath again, Lance straddling Lotor’s hips chest-to-chest, leaving his ass to rest in the water, slowly healing from the damage. Lance’s nose was buried into Lotor’s neck as Lotor massaged Lavasee oil into his hair.

Lance hummed happily. “You know…” he said, “If you have Galran or Altean or whatever alien stuff you wanna try, I’d be willing to try them out.”

Lotor scratched lightly at Lance’s scalp. “You presume I wish to repeat this again?” He asked.

Lance froze. He opened his mouth to respond, but no words came. He tensed, embarrassed. It only made him more confused when Lotor chuckled, lifting his head to look him in the eye. “You presume correctly,” He said, planting a light kiss on his lips.

Lance sighed in relief, slumping back on his chest. “Damn, Allura was right. You are a jerk.”

Lotor chuckled again, his chest rumbling against Lance. “As for your request, that would be rather difficult. There are some things you are simply not built for.”

Lance groaned in protest. “Aw, come on. I’m flexible.” He wiggled his butt a bit, instantly regretting it. 

He felt more than saw Lotor roll his eyes. “Flexible, huh?” Lotor grabbed his hips, readjusting him in his lap until their dicks touched. Lance wasn’t sure where he was going with this until Lotor’s length literally wrapped around his own. 

Lance moaned low and dirty at the feeling. The dick coiled and uncoiled, mimicking a hand job. A dick job? Whatever it was it felt fucking hot. “Okay…yeah, I can’t do that,” Lance admitted. He panicked as he felt Lotor unwrapping from him, slapping his shoulder awkwardly to get him to stop. “But—I’m sure we can make do.”

Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing, Lance rocked forward, lightly thrusting into the coil of Lotor’s dick. Lotor was the one to hum at the feeling this time, the coil growing hard again. 

Lance picked up his pace, the water sloshing around the tub. His ass was burning again, but the soothing gel in the water helped him enough to keep going. 

He grabbed Lotor’s shoulder’s for support. He left open mouth kisses on the long column of Lotor’s throat, wondering what color his hickies would turn. Like, they couldn’t turn purple, right? Or perhaps it would just be a darker purple?

Lotor hummed, lowering his head to connect their lips. He kept the hard grip on the back of Lance’s head, pulling him in. Lance picked up the pace of his thrusts as Lotor started coiling and uncoiling his own dick around him. The kiss grew dirty, tongues and teeth clashing before Lotor stuck his tongue to the back of his throat. 

It was still relaxed, not painful or overstimulating like the sex in the bed, but not totally gentle and certainly not clean. Lotor bit Lance’s lower lip, dragging it out and down, pulling a long moan from him. 

They were both tired and hazy, and didn’t bother building to something overly hot, just…kept going until…

Lotor groaned. Lotor…Lotor was cumming first, the coil squeezing around him, pulling out his own orgasm. 

Lance slumped against his chest once again, feeling Lotor breath heavily. “Not bad, Paladin,” he said, “Not bad at all.”


End file.
